Shelby GT500 (1967)
The Shelby GT500 (1967) was the first model built in the Shelby GT500 range. It's based on the 1967 Mustang Fastback and is equipped with a 428cu (7.0L) V8. A total of 2,048 units were produced.Web link: Powerful Aspirations - 1967 Shelby G.T. 500 Several body parts of the GT500 were made of fibreglass including the side intakes and bonnet. The 1967 GT500 is famous worldwide for its appearance in the 2000 action movie remake of "Gone in 60 Seconds." ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The 1967 GT500 made its debut in Need for Speed: Carbon. It is featured as a Tier 3 Muscle classed car with a price tag of $125,000 that can be unlocked by differing means depending on the player's starting vehicle: *'Exotic Career' - Defeat Darius. *'Muscle Career' - Take over the Diamond Hills Territory in Silverton. *'Tuner Career' - Defeat Darius. Its handling differs between oversteer to understeer through corners depending on its rate of speed, although it puts down a lot of power for quick acceleration, but it will struggle on bendy tracks. A yellow and upgraded version of the car must be driven by the player in a gold tier Challenge Series circuit race, located in Starlight Street. This car is also used in the Collector's Edition bronze pursuit Challenge Series event. Its weight makes it useful in pursuits. Neville and Sal will drive a Shelby GT500 if the player chooses the Chevrolet Camaro SS as their starter car and purchases a Tier 3 vehicle. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The 1967 GT500 is the most expensive classic muscle car featured in Need for Speed: ProStreet as it has a price tag of $125,000. It becomes available as a tier 1 car upon the player completing the Super Promotion Showdown Raceday in Chicago. The GT500 has a rather disappointing performance for its price although it can be effective in Drag events due to its high performance engine. In race tracks featuring tight and difficult corners, the GT500 might struggle to keep up with other cars due to its unstable handling. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The 1967 GT500 is featured in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 2 car. It becomes available for purchase from the car lot upon the player completing the Job "Rematch" with a price of $132,500. It has the second best acceleration of all the tier 2 vehicles, but it also has the lowest top speed (203 mph/327 kmh) and doesn't perform well in corners. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases with a price tag of $32,000. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The 1967 Shelby GT500 is featured in Need for Speed: Nitro as a class B vehicle. It is rated 3 in speed; 2 in acceleration, handling, and drifting; and 4 in strength. Luis, the top racer in Madrid, drives a 1967 Shelby GT500 in all the location's Silver Cup race events except for the Drag Race, Drift Challenge, Time Attack, and Speed Trap events. Luis Luis' 1967 Shelby GT500 can be unlocked as a collectable car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Madrid Silver Cup events. ''Shift'' Series The 1967 GT500 was added into Need for Speed: Shift through the 1.02 Patch as a free Tier 2 car with a car rating of 5,80. The patch was released in Europe on December 1st, 2009 for the Xbox 360 and PC releases with a December 3rd, 2009 release for the PlayStation 3. It was released for all 3 platforms on December 10th, 2009 in North America. The 1967 GT500 reappears as a Muscle Legends Road car in Shift 2: Unleashed with a price tag of $143,000. It possesses a C 520 performance index rating and 2.49 handling rating. The performance traits of the GT500 are characterised by excessive oversteer through corners due to its overpowered engine, but this also gives it a strong acceleration capability. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The 1967 GT500 appears in the Movie Legends Pack for the PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 releases of ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012). It is featured with the body kit of the Shelby GT500 Eleanor from the 2000 action movie remake of "Gone in 60 Seconds." The GT500 will be unlocked after the player shuts down the "Most Wanted GT500" in Singleplayer. It is unlocked in Multiplayer upon the player completing 6 SpeedList events in the Aston Martin DBS. Trivia *The GT500 in Need for Speed: ProStreet can be played as a bonus tier 3 drag car in Race Day mode. *Carmen Mendez drives a modified 1967 Shelby GT500. *The 1967 Shelby GT500 can be equipped with a body kit resembling the Shelby GT500 Eleanor in Need for Speed: Carbon and Need for Speed: ProStreet. *The 428cu V8 of the 1967 GT500 can be fitted into the Shelby Cobra 427 in Shift 2: Unleashed. *The GT500 is required in the Movie Legends Pack of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) to unlock an achievement/trophy. *It has a 5-speed gearbox in Need for Speed: Carbon. Media Gallery NFSCShelbyGT5001967Stock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCShelbyGT5001967Bonus.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus) Carbon_ShelbyGT500ChallengeSeries.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) Carbon ShelbyGT5001967Neville.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Neville's) Carbon ShelbyGT5001967Sal.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Sal's) NFSPSShelbyGT5001967.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSShelbyGT5001967BonusDrag.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drag) NFSUCPS2ShelbyGT500.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPS2ShelbyGT500Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii - Custom Unlockable) NFSUNShelbyGT5001967Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNShelbyGT500Carmen.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Carmen's) NFSNitro_ShelbyGT500.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' Luis_ShelbyGT500.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Luis') Gt500shift.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' SHIFT2_Unleashed_Ford_Shelby_GT500_01.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksGT5001967.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) MW2012GT500.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Movie Legends Pack) Trailers SHELBY GT500|''Need for Speed: Shift'' (Turntable Render) References Category:Muscles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Team Racing Pack Cars Category:Muscle Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Movie Legends Pack Cars